Circle's Request Paradise
by TheCircleIsCoplete
Summary: All of you who spent their time writing that 3 lined mail to me asking for a one-shot will find them here. So far here is the line-up: VaynexQuinn(M), SyndraxEz(M). Coming up next: TalonxRiven(M)
1. What happens at Night (QuinnxVayne(M))

Heyall, the first one shot dedicated to Artenyx. Yuri really isn't my field of expertise, but beggars can't be choosers and since he is the first one who submitted i pretty much _had _to do it now didn't I?

Of course I don't own anything blah blah. Feel free to send me a PM or leave a comment requesting your very own oneshot along with a rating (I will write anything from friendly k-hardcore m). If the pairing appeals to me I will queue it up on my list and it will appear here eventually. Feel free to explain to me _why_ you think the pairing is good or if you'd like to give suggestions to what direction the story should take.

Anyways, too much blabbering. Enjoy the first one shot: Quinn x Vayne

* * *

><p><strong>What happens at night<br>**

* * *

><p>The beat flowed through the thriving crowd of spectators at the night club. Piltoverian gadgets were spreading flashy lights through the dark room, remotely moving to the beat. The alcoholic fumes, mixed with the personal fragrances of too many party goers clouded the mind and tempted one to join in the sweating mass in their synchronized jumps and sways. Vayne was on a mission though. Barely recognizable in cocktail gown she maneuvered through the crowds, feeling the reassuring cold blade pressing against her thigh that would soon be embedded in her target's heart.<p>

"Not so fast." A voice whispered in her ear, before roughly pulling her into the dancing mobs. Ready to murder the insolent fool who had dared to jeopardize her mission she looked right in the face of Quinn, clad in a blue hem dress. "Don't you have your overrated pigeon to take care of?" Vayne crudely stated before trying to remove herself from the ranger's grasp.

"First of all, Valor is _not_ a pigeon and no, I do not, he can care for himself just fine. I am going to prevent you from doing something that will have more repercussions than you will be willing to deal with though." She said, pulling her further into the crowd. From the corner of her eye Vayne could see the dark man with the two glowing pistols hidden under his robes, the demon host who went by the name of Lucian, slip away.

"You will have to explain this one to the crown." She accusingly stated. "Doubtful." Quinn replied. "I was sent here to stop you. The league accepted him. Killing him now would most likely result in a political conflict with the institute and your head on a stake, we couldn't have that happen to a head as pretty as yours now could we?" Quinn pressed her body close to Vayne's. "Let me go you insolent fool! Now!" She said. "A large number of soldiers just entered. At least look like you are enjoying yourself so I stand a chance to get you out of Noxus alive." Quinn said, pulling her towards the bar with her.

Feeling the ranger's body move against hers was an odd sensation for Vayne. She was uncertain whether she liked it or not. A glass of liquor was somewhat roughly shoved into her unsuspecting hands and Quinn's pressing voice told her to face the bar and drink. Hesitantly she pressed the glass to her lips and took a large gulp. Bad idea. Whatever that ranger had ordered it was a strong drought to put it mildly.

"What's up honey? Don't fancy cyan-blood liquor?" Quinn asked, grinning at Vayne's contorted face. "How do they even come up with the names in this forsaken place." Vayne said before putting the long stemmed glass down on the counter. "Coast is clear, let's go." Quinn said, pulling Vayne off her stool and moving her back to the dance floor.

She was uncertain what motivated her to do so as she tugged the ranger to a halt on the middle of the dancing floor, not letting her do anything else but move her body up against hers. "What are you doing? Are you beginning to enjoy yourself a little too much, Vayne?" She quickly glanced around her, looking for a valid excuse. "Two soldiers, behind you." She promptly stated. When Quinn made a motion to look over her shoulder Vayne stopped her. "Don't glance! You will give us away!" She hissed.

Slowly they moved towards the rear exit, pulling two robes from behind a large potted plant as she went. "Here, put this on." Quinn instructed before gracefully slipping through the door. Vayne followed closely as Quinn made her way through the almost deserted midnight streets. Soon they reached Quinn´s safe house. Quickly closing the door behind her Quinn let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Fancy a drink?" She asked, not really expecting an answer. She was a little surprised when Vayne said: "sure, why not." She mentally shrugged to herself before moving to the small kitchen. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust. She brushed a bit off the cupboard and pulled out some of the good Demacian ale. She needed it after a glass of blood liquor. Swiftly pouring two glasses she put the bottle back in its hiding place and made her way back to the main room.

"Here." She said, handing over the glass. Vayne suspiciously smelled the glass, before deciding that this glass did not produce a foul rotting stench and was therefore more drinkable than the last one. "Where will we sleep?" She asked before taking her first sip. "Well, there is one bedroom here with a double. I guess we will have to share." Quinn replied. Vayne halted mid-sip, looking at Quinn for a moment. "Oh come on. Am I that bad company?" Quinn said.

Vayne finished her sip. "Perhaps I was enjoying myself a little bit," she whispered, barely audible. "What was that?" Quinn said, moving closer. Vayne was silent and stared at her glass contemplatively before downing it in one go. "I said I was enjoying myself. Back there on the dance floor." She repeated, before glancing away.

Quinn stood somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the room. Slowly she reached to the back of her dress and undid the first button. She proceeded by pulling the dress off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor and stepping out of it. Blushing madly she stood in front of Vayne. "You…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "You can touch if you want." She said shyly. "Are you proposing-"

"Oh come on. It's only for one night. Besides, I have never been with another woman before, so this will be a first for me too. What do you have to lose?" Quinn stated a little boldly. "I… I'm not that beautiful." Vayne responded, trying to avoid the ranger's gaze. "Nonsense." Quinn stated before moving over to the night hunter. Ever so teasingly she slowly slipped a hand under the hem of Vayne's dress, unbuttoning as she went.

Soon the two women were standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly eyeing the other up and down, wondering what their undergarments were hiding from view. Slowly Quinn closed the space between them and moved her hands behind Vayne's neck, onto her back, trying to find the clasp to her strapless bra. Surprisingly enough Vayne's hands swiftly moved behind Quinn's back and undid hers in a single smooth move. "Wow. You are a natural!" Quinn laughed, finally finding what she was looking for and undoing Vayne's bra.

Slowly Quinn started press her body up against Vayne's, moving just the way she did on the dance floor earlier that night. A light blush descended over Vayne's cheeks as she gingerly reciprocated the movements. She gasped as her nipples rubbed up against Quinn's, sending shivers down her spine. "That feels…" Vayne let out a low moan as Quinn rubbed a tender spot. "Surprisingly good…" She stated as she got into it.

Soon hands roamed lower, feeling more curves. "Kiss me." Quinn stated. "Wha?-" Quinn smashed her lips to Vayne's, who was surprised at first but accepted it, reciprocating. Quinn squirmed herself out of her underwear and started to tug on Vayne's, freely grabbing her full ass as she went.

Vayne was getting tired of letting Quinn have all the fun. In a swift movement she pulled Quinn closer to her and took one of her nipples in her mouth. Quinn moaned as she felt the other woman's tongue circle around her nipple. Holding Vayne's head to her chest she backed them up into the bedroom. Vayne fell to the bed with Quinn on top of her.

Quinn evilly grinned as she slipped one finger into the night hunter's tight pussy. Vayne moaned and thrust her hips into Quinn's finger. Vayne moaned and grabbed her own breasts, trying to reach the peak she now desperately craved.

Suddenly Quinn pulled away and lay down next to Vayne on top of the sheets. "Wha- why…" She asked a little bewildered. "Did you think that I would let you have all the fun?" Quinn crooned, twisting a lock of hair in between her fingers. With a devilish smile Vayne crawled over to Quinn, grabbing her hips and thrusting her tongue into her warm folds. Quinn moaned appreciatively.

With surprising force she grabbed Vayne's hips and pulled them over her face and began returning the favor. Soon both women were moaning into each other's nether regions. Muffled moans turned into muffled screams as they both toppled over the edge, desperately drinking the other's fluids.

Slowly they untangled themselves. Quinn pulled the now crumpled and discarded blankets over them and tightly hugged Vayne, who appreciatively crooned as breasts pressed against breasts once more. Tomorrow they would return to Demacia and no one but them two would know, what happened at night.


	2. Concerning Men (SyndraxEzreal(M))

Hello!

One shot number 2, dedicated to beta917

This one was a little adventure for me to say the least. It's kinda hard to make EzrealxSyndra work without turning it into outright tentacle/energy sphere (whatever your fetish may be) rape. I think I made this work okay-ish though :) but I'll leave that for you to judge. As usual feel free to let me know about your own request via PM or review, do tag along a RATING please (the rating itself doesn't matter to me, but please do let me know). You are of course welcome to motivate it and or tell me what general direction you would like to see the story take.

I don't own anything but the plot.

As always please leave a review and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Concerning men<br>**

* * *

><p>"Haha! I beat you so hard back there!" Syndra let out an irritable sigh as the prodigal explorer whizzed and whirled around her, rubbing his victory over her team in her face over and over. "Who are you gonna blame it on this time, your summoner?" He mocked. "I will have you know that my summoner did fine and that the rest of my team was a fuck-up." She stated. "Now if you will excuse me, I have places to be." Syndra was seething with anger, but somehow managed to keep a lid on it as she floated down the long hallway leading away from the fields of justice.<p>

"Awwww. Is someone having a bad day?" Ezreal said, still following her around like a lap dog. "Yes and you are making it worse." Syndra replied. "Well, what are you gonna do about it?" He stated in a childish voice. "I'd run you out to the market place just before the vendors closed down and challenge you to one-on-one combat for the last stick of butter. Happy now?"

"Well, what's keeping you from doing it?" Ezreal pushed. "The league prohibits me from smacking little girls." That one hit home. "I am _not_ a little girl!" Ezreal stated, clearly offended. "Really. Well, if you are so certain of your case… prove it." Syndra smiled her evil smile as she said it. "Fine, follow me to my room then." Ezreal mocked.

Syndra took a moment to think up a plan and then said: "okay, lead the way." Ezreal was a little taken aback. "Are you serious? I mean… I couldn't…" He stuttered. "You are an insult to modern men. In my youth they at least had the balls to prove someone wrong when their masculinity was contested." Syndra turned and began to float away.

"Wait." Ezreal said. Syndra turned around, seeing the young boy, barely an adult, nervously run a hand through his hair. "It's just… I have never done this before…" He admitted. "Bold move," Syndra said, "saying something like that out loud." Ezreal looked at her. "So you are but a boy after all. Never felt the warmth of a woman before, have you now?" Syndra continued. "Very well. Lead the way to your room."

Ezreal blushed like mad, but motioned for her to follow. He swiftly trekked through the corridors of the league, Syndra in tow. When he reached his room he fumbled with the keys a bit and opened the door. Syndra followed him inside and closed the door behind her. "You know, we don't have to do this… I apologize for what I said before…" Ezreal mumbled. "No, no. I insist we do this. Imagine what the crowds would think if I told them that not only you are a hopeless little boy, but also fails to keep a promise to a woman."

"Well. How do we go about this then?" Ezreal asked a little sheepishly. "Silly boy." Syndra replied, before calmly taking off her helmet and placing it on a cupboard to the side. She then calmly proceeded to strip herself down until she was clad in her underwear. "Your turn." She stated. When Ezreal merely stood there in the middle of the room, blushing like mad, she up righted herself in her full feminine glory and repeated herself, a little more assertively this time. "Your turn."

Ezreal slowly started to take his clothes off, revealing inch after inch of skinny, almost lanky body to Syndra. Many protests and shamed glances later he was finally before her in nothing but his boxer shorts. "Good, very good." Syndra said before walking over to Ezreal and slowly pushing him to the bed. She crawled on top of him and lustfully moved down his body, trailing feather kisses along his shivering skin as she went.

"Are you scared?" She asked. Ezreal swallowed with an audible gulp and nodded. Syndra sighed. "You are no good to me this way." She got off Ezreal and lay down next to him. "Since it is your first time with a woman you should take this chance to acquaint yourself with the female body." When Ezreal looked at her with a questioning look she elaborated. "Go ahead. You may touch." She said, gesturing to her body.

Ezreal sat up and took a moment to look at Syndra. Her body, unlike her mind, was young. Perhaps a few years older than he was, but not much. Straigt, long white-purple locks of hair tumbled down her shoulders, almost touching her full breasts. Her toned stomach. Her wide hips. Her long slender legs. Perhaps he could see himself make love to this woman after all. Tentatively he touched Syndra's shoulder. He slowly trailed his fingers over the soft, ivory skin, yet halted just above her bra line.

"Well? Are you gonna carry on?" Syndra asked, looking at Ezreal with a questioning glance. Ezreal blushed again before nudging Syndra on her side a little and fumbling to open her bra clasp. "My god, you weren't joking when you said this was your first time." Syndra said, a little irritable. She sat up. "Watch closely." She instructed, before undoing her bra in one smooth motion.

She lay back down again, motioning for Ezreal to continue. Slowly he removed her bra, watching as the two mounds of flesh sprang free from their constraints. When he reached out and kneaded one Syndra produced a little noise. "Are you okay?" Ezreal asked, noticing Syndra had developed a little blush herself. "Yes. Please do carry on."

Slowly forming a plan in his mind Ezreal leaned down and sniffed the valley of her breasts. "Mmm. Those smell good. I wonder if they taste as good." He said. Syndra squirmed a little. "Well, don't you want to find out?" She said. Slowly Ezreal returned to her breasts, kneading them some more before leaning down and licking just around her areola, careful not to touch it.

"Stop teasing me." Syndra panted, desperately trying to get Ezreal to lick her nipples without actively forcing his head to them. "Do you want me to carry on?" Ezreal said, touching his thumb particularly close to her nipple. "God's yes." The words rolled over her lips before she was able to swallow them. Ezreal grinned. "Very well." He said and took one of the nipples in his mouth. Syndra was unable to stifle her moan as Ezreal's tongue toyed with one of her erogenous zones.

Soon one of his hands started to roam lower and lower, travelling to the hem of her panties, his fingers barely slipping under as he teased the sensitive skin near her hips, ever so slowly moving towards her full ass. Suddenly he pulled away from her. Ezreal grinned at the noise Syndra made. "So desperate?" He asked.

Syndra tackled him back to the bed with a feral expression on her face. "You wouldn't know." She said, grinding her hips into his. Forcefully she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, before getting to work kissing down his body. She forcefully ripped his underwear off and grabbed his dick. Ezreal let out a little yelp as she did this. "Regretting your decision yet?" Syndra said, beginning to pump her hand up and down his member.

"Not in the slightest." Ezreal said. Somehow he found the strength to flip them over and returned the ruined-underwear-favor to Syndra, exposing her nether regions. "Skip it. I need you. Now!" Syndra roared. Ezreal merely shrugged and lined himself up. "Ready?" He asked. Syndra nodded as she squirmed underneath him. Without hesitation Ezreal thrust into her. She yelped and forcefully pulled his body against hers, keeping him still. "Give me a second. You are a bit bigger than what I'm used to." She mumbled in his ear.

"Still doubt my masculinity?" He asked. "Just shut up and move." Ezreal was happy to oblige. He pulled out until only his tip was in before ramming his full eight inches back into her. Syndra let out a loud moan. Ezreal found a slow rhythm, making long leisurely strokes into her. Slowly he began to speed up. Syndra was moaning in ecstasy as he hit her cervix with every deep thrust. "I'm going to cum." He said, speeding up even more.

"Oh no you don't." Syndra said, pushing her body forward with surprising force, flipping them over so she was on top. Slowly she started gyrating her hips, moaning as Ezreal's dick stroked her tender spot over and over. Ezreal moved his hands to her hips, guiding her movements. As Syndra sped up her large breasts began to bounce in front of Ezreal's face. When he couldn't stand the temptation any longer he pulled her body towards his a little and took one in his mouth.

Syndra's moans started to turn to screams as Ezreal's cock slammed into her over and over, stretching her walls further than they had ever been before. "Gods, Syndra. I'm coming." He said again. "Do it inside me. Prove to me that you are truly a man!" Syndra shouted. She moaned as she felt Ezreal shoot through her, triggering her own orgasm. Ezreal groaned as he felt Syndra's walls milk him, prolonging his climax.

Without warning Syndra balled her right hand into a fist and sent it straight across Ezreal's jaw, knocking him out cold. "That is for mocking me." She said, before climbing off him and cuddling into his warm form, pulling the blankets over them. Whatever lay ahead for them could wait until tomorrow and with the wave of her hand she turned off the lights.


End file.
